Like This
by notDavidTalbot
Summary: Just a lil idea that popped into my head. You know those ideas that just won't go away, that linger till you have to construct them in words on fanfiction. Hermione X Ginny. If you dont get it then just hang tight as it will eventually string together
1. Chapter 1

Unexpectedly she pushed her onto the bed, the other girl's eyes flared with confusion and indignation. Struggling against the soft surface, she pushed against it in a vain attempt to lift herself up and run to the door, but the red head anticipated this move and grabbed her wrists. Although she was younger than the girl she held, her superiority in strength was astounding as her captive struggled to escape her.

"Look you can't tell them, you don't understand, they won't understand. I never meant to okay. It was a mistake, I couldn't help it. He tricked me. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me!" Ginny choked as she kept the girl's fragile arms in her iron grip. Hermione tossed and kicked, avoiding the red head's eyes, and scowling at her numerous attempts at apologising and constructing excuses for her disgraceful actions. The very thought of what her former confidant had done made her feel sick. Her head felt as if someone had just repeatedly smashed it against the cold marble floor, tears pricked her eyeballs, and her heart felt heavy. With a sudden burst of energy from an unknown source, she pulled her arm free and grabbed the girl's coarse red curls, pulling as hard as possible. Hermione pushed her body weight against the taller girl and succeeded in bringing her to the floor. Within seconds the Ginny had freed herself and gripped the other girls white shirt, ripping a button or two, pulling her underneath her, both of her hands around her dear friend's long neck, whose hands were still gripping on her locks. They wrestled each other till Hermione let go of the girl's hair who imidiately stopped her attack, untangled herself and stood up, seating herself on the black duvet. Her opponent followed her, and both girls sat staring at the ornaments around the brightly lit room, so illuminated by numerous candles that all thoughts of the velvet night outside the curtained window were banished from their young minds.

Sighing, Hermione sternly turned towards her.

"I have to tell them. I have no choice, maybe you don't understand the consequences of what you have done;" Ginny snorted at her words. She said them so callously, so uncharacteristically.

"You have betrayed us all, and I, I cannot keep this secret, it will tear me apart, it is tearing me apart, why can't you understand that…you ask that I keep this in confidence as I am your best friend, but you are nothing to me now."

Ginny gasped at Hermione's closing words, and held her head in her hands. Both girls sat in silence for what seemed hours as the cogs beneath the Ginny's scalp whirred at anextraordinary pace. She had to do something to stop her. She resolved within her mind that even though she loved this girl like a sister, she had to be stopped in some way, silenced in some way. What were her weaknesses? Ah, Ginny knew that Hermione had dabbled in sexual activities with females; she even confessed one night that she could find Ginny attractive, but they were like sisters so she would never actually think this. But she was nothing to her now right?

She would use her best skill, the art of seduction, to keep her ex-best-friend quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

**C**old skin smoothed over chocolate waves as she ran anti-frizz through her unruly locks. Last night had been so shocking, and the memory of her friend's confession sent shock waves through her body. Breathing deeply she managed to button up he shirt, and smoothed her grey pleated skirt. Donning her school robes, she made her way from her new head girl chambers to the great hall for breakfast. She knew this final year was going to be her most important one, yet she could not focus on the study strategy she was concocting, as her mind continuously flitted to the red head. Angry feeling of betrayal coursed through her veins as if they were pumped in through an IV drip. Oh God she wished so much she could pull the tubes out of her veins and forget this had ever happened, but with every step, her resolve to tell the boys grew stronger. Arriving at the great hall she immediately walked over to the Gryffindor table and seated herself next to Harry and Ron, who were unsurprisingly already stuffing their faces.

Pounding the wooden floor with her heels, she walked into the hall, her eyes fixed on Hermione, determination wrought across her face. Finally seating herself next to the girl, Ginny entered into friendly conversation with her friend Harry and her older brother. She could sense the girl next to her was nervous; she withdrew herself from their banter and had only nibbled a corner of the piece of toast on her plate. Ginny smiled internally, she knew her plan to cause Hermione to defer from revealing the truth was working. As the boys busied themselves with Quidditch talk, she turned to the other girl and stared at her for a while, allowing her eyes to wander over her frame. Hermione was not fat, but not thin. For a medium built woman her breasts were small. Her hair was a mix of firm brown and light blonde. Her hair was frizzy, but soft. Her eyes were large, yet rarely expressive, rather dead. She strived so hard, determination ran strong through her veins; she always had exceptional grades, yet was uncertain of her career path. God knows she could have analysed her forever. Her life was a paradox. Ginny smirked to herself. Leaning closer, she breathed into Hermione's ear. Shuddering, the other girl attempted to shuffle away from her harasser, but Ginny grabbed her leg from underneath the table, causing Hermione to still and tense.

"Meet me in the library, in five minutes" Ginny whispered in her ear. Without waiting to hear her reply, the red head stoop up and bid adieu to her friends, then made her way to the library. There was no way in hell her sexually curious friend would resist her offer. When she had grabbed her leg, Hermione's heart was beating so fast that even over her thick grey tights, Ginny could feel her pulse. Reaching the library she sat at a table that was at the end of a usually deserted row of shelves. She allowed herself to relax for the first time in three months, as her secret was, for the time being, safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Her fingers traced the spines of the books she had hidden behind for so long. The organ pounding with so much strength within her chest, made her dizzy, unable to think clearly. Yes - Hermione Granger, Bookworm Queen, could not think straight. She almost laughed at herself, why was she so nervous? If anything that gorg…er backstabbing cow was probably going to beg for forgiveness, and try to stop her telling, yes? Well, no matter what, she was going to tell someone as soon as this meeting was over, the longer she sat on this information the worse the consequences.

But what was that look in her eyes that made Hermione's breath quicken – why did she lean in so close that Hermione could almost taste her breath? What was the need to touch her skin, leaving Hermione longing for her hands again? Whatever her intentions were, her actions left Hermione shaken. Frustrated with her inability to stay still, she sat on the high table. Checking her watch, Hermione realized that she only had another five minutes before her first lesson but her limbs had somehow grown roots that secured her to the wood, so she waited, in that cold deserted corner of the library.

Perfect, Ginny thought as she entered the library, The librarian was still in the dining hall, and what self respecting student would be working at this hour…apart from Hermione of course. Ginny smirked, ol' goody two shoes, she worked so hard, therefore she deserved to play hard. Stealthily making her way around the library, she reached a corner of the room almost enclosed by bookshelves, the wall space covered, save for a large window, allowing the early October sunshine to filter in. Another set of bookcases formed a partition from the rest of the library, and ginny peered through a space between to books, spying on Hermione. Although the room felt unnaturally cold, the light that caressed her brown hair made it look alight, and the same contributor made her skin …glow. Ginny did not know what to feel. On one hand this girl was her best friend, their friendship was going to last forever, and she loved her with all her heart. But then how could she not understand Ginny's situation, why would she reveal her crimes. Taking a deep breath, Ginny walked into the small room, staring confidently at the girl sat on the table. Her stealth tactics clearly worked in surprising Hermione, she drew a breath and her shoulders jerked. Unable to find her words Hermione stared at the ground.

"So…" she mumbled.

"hmm yes. Well you're probably wondering why I asked you to meet me here" Ginny responded, sounding somewhat detached

Almost immediately Hermione said "I know why you're here…to persuade me not to tell…well I don't care what you have to say because…well I'm not going to forgive you…and well…' she ended weakly.

"Why didn't you tell them this morning, why didn't you run to Dumbledore?" Ginny questioned.

"Well because I …didn't want to ruin their morning." She responded meekly. "But don't worry, I'm going to Dumbledore straight after this, you can beg all you want."

"well of course you could do that. But then I wouldn't be able to do this…"

Leaning across she grabbed her shoulders and forced her lips on hermione's sweet lips, plying for entry with her tongue in vain.

Spluterring Hermione yelled and pushed the girl away.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?!" she spat. Her face was flushed. Ginny stared in her eyes

"I think…I wanted to…" she lamely muttered, "erm I've gotta go and do that thing…" she mumbled and ran to her dorm room, leaving a very perplexed Hermione stood staring at the spot where their lips had touched.

Ginny was ecstatic, her plan was working. By pretending to have an unprecedented crush on the girl, Hermione would feel oh so flattered for the first time in her life, and probably submit to her sexual…urges. Ginny would become her sole outlet, she smiled to herself, her secret was safe for another day.

anyone wanna hazard a guess at wat she has done?


End file.
